finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-
Last Order: Final Fantasy VII (ラストオーダー -ファイナルファンタジーVII-, Rasuto Ōdā -Fainaru Fantajī VII-) is an Original Video Animation based on events that occurred in Final Fantasy VII. The movie is part of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII and was released with Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children in Japan. The 25 minute anime is about 2 events that happened in Final Fantasy VII. One flashback takes place 5 years before the game begins, revolving around Zack, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and Sephiroth at Nibelheim. The other flashback involves Zack and Cloud on the run from Shin-Ra. The anime cuts back and forth between these two events, with the Turk commander Tseng reminiscing on the Nibelheim event. Last Order also forms the basis of the Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII PSP game, and serves as a tie-in with the mobile phone game Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, as several of the game's playable Turk characters appear as minor characters, with some having dialogue. Although the anime was originally only released in Japan, it will be released in the collector's edition of Advent Children in North America http://dvd.ign.com/articles/751/751165p1.html. Plot The anime opens up with Cloud Strife being carried by Zack on his back in a forest. Zack tells him that he'd like to let him take a break but they aren't able to. Suddenly, three men wearing costumes similar to a SOLDIER with swords jump out of the bushes and rush towards the duo. Zack grabs the handle of his sword from it's sheath on his back. The movie switches to Shin-Ra, where Tseng is talking on a cell phone, telling whoever he is talking to that the military has made contact with the "target". Tseng then says that the Turks will be sent to where the "target" was encountered, and that everyone else has go to back to the base. The movie switches back to Cloud and Zack, with Zack placing Cloud on the ground and fighting the three opponents. Once they are defeated, Zack picks Cloud up again and continues walking through the forest. Almost immediately, more enemies arrive and start shooting at Zack and Cloud, but they escape and jump off a cliff. The movie switches to Tseng, who says that 72 hours ago, the Turks received a mission to capture "samples" that were on run from a Shin-Ra facility. The targets are two adult males, one formerly a SOLDIER First Class. Tseng then says that because of what happened five years ago, the targets are somewhat related to him. He continues saying that if what happened five years ago didn't happen, then their lives wouldn't be this crazy. He then opens a book on his desk and goes to a page containing a picture of Sephiroth, saying that Sephiroth was the reason for their lives. The movie then goes black and shows the logo. Once the logo fades out, Nibelheim is shown in flames with Sephiroth killing an inhabitant. He then walks away from the town, going to take back Jenova. Tifa Lockhart is then shown walking around Nibelheim looking for her father. She sees her Master helping an injured civilian and asks him what happened to the town. He tells her that Sephiroth is the reason. Tifa is surprised that Sephiroth would ever do this and asks her Master if he has seen her father. He tells her he's at the Mako reactor on Mount Nibel. Before she runs to the mountain, he warns that Sephiroth is there too. Despite him telling this, Tifa runs off to the reactor, with her Master yelling from behind her that she won't be able to do anything. Back to the Turks, Tseng is seen at his office again looking at the book that contained Sephiroth's photo. The Turks report to him that the target has been spotted. Zack, still carrying Cloud, is shown surrounded with troops. As they ready their guns, Zack places Cloud on the ground and begins to fight them all. One of the troops comments that he's too strong and that he has the power of a SOLDIER. As more troops arrive, Zack runs off, leaving Cloud behind. Tseng is shown again in his office looking at the book on his desk. This time, instead of seeing Sephiroth's picture, Zack's is shown, along with some written information about him beside his picture. Zack along with a troop arrives at Nibelheim and meets Tifa's master. Zack asks if Sephiroth was the reason why the town is up in flames and calls him a killer. Tifa's master says Sephiroth's gone too far and if Zack wants Sephiroth. Tifa's master then remembers that Tifa went to Mount Nibel and tells Zack that Sephiroth is also there. Zack tells the troop to help the man and that he will help Tifa. Zack is then shown again, running down a street. Two troops on bikes race from behing him to in front of him, causing him to stop running. Suddenly, beside Zack, a helicopter arrives, containing the Turks Rude and Elena. They both have a headset on and Rude asks if they're supposed to kill or capture Zack. Tseng is shown on a cell phone in his office telling them to try their best to catch him alive. Elena then tells Zack to surrender and that if he does, they can promise his personal safety. Zack doesn't believe them, and the two troops on the bikes decide to take him, readying their guns. Zack then says all he wants is freedom and runs at the two troops. Tseng is shown at his office again. His cell phone rings and answers it, saying, "What?" Tifa is then seen running towards the Mako reactor. She sees her father lying on the ground, with a bloodied sword beside him. She runs to him, and he tells her to run. He then dies, and Tifa cries over his body. She then says that Sephiroth killed him and grabs the sword beside him. She then says that she hates SOLDIER, Shin-Ra, and the Mako reactors, all of them. Category: Films